Under Suspicion
by Aidwyn
Summary: That's my first fan fiction in english and I hope you will like it. It's a Leland Chapman fan fic. Please read and review!  And I AM AGRANTA, so NO flames PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**That's my first fan fiction in english and I hope you will like it. It's a Leland Chapman fan fic. Please read and review! **

**Hello everybody!**

**I had to create a new account, due to the loss of my dates, so I can't get into my last account Agranta.**

**So I hope my true followers of Under Suspicion will follow me through this.**

**This story is entirely fictional and is in no way to be perceived as being true. All characters are made up by me and I do not claim that any of this has actually happened!**

**Under Suspicion**

_**Chapter One**: Did he kill someone?_

_**DaKine Bail Bonds.**_

Dog, Tim, Beth and Duane Lee were sitting in the office discussing the proceedings of the next fugitive. Dog stood in front of the board and wrote down the notes they had on the fugitive.

"So, we're looking for Stephen Baker. What are his charges, Beth?", he asked.

"Robbery second degree and family assault." she said.

"He is 6'7, 250 lbs and has a tattoo of a lion on his right shoulder!", Tim added.

Dog wrote the notes down and turned around.

"Who is the co-signer?" Dog asked Duane Lee who had the file on his lap.

"Bianca Baker, his aunt!", Duane Lee answered.

"I'll call her, maybe she'll help us find this guy!", he said grabbing the phone and dialing the number.

"Baker?", answered a female voice on the other end.

"Hi there! Is it Bianca Baker?"

"No, I'm Meredith Baker her daughter. Who is there?"

"I'm Geoffrey and I was wondering if you knew where to find Stephen?", Dog lied to her.

There was a pause on the other end and he feared that she had ended the call, but then after a minute he could hear her voice again.

"You are Dog Chapman, aren't you?", she said.

Dog looked dumbfounded but smiled.

"Yes, you're right, I am Dog Chapman. How did you recognize me?", he asked grinning. Beth shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"I saw your show on TV. Your voice is unmistakable." she said laughing. "But don't worry, I'll help you to find my cousin. He played with us for so long, it has to stop someday.", she told him with an angry voice.

"What do you mean?" Dog asked her.

"A year ago, he was drunk when he came home. He had beaten me, till I lost my baby!", she said and her voice broke.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry!"

"Don't be! I'm over it!", she tried to convince him, but Dog could tell, that she wasn't over it.

Beth was very upset about the fact, that a guy had beaten a young pregnant woman and that he was the reason, she lost her child. Tim and Duane Lee were also very upset and were happy to beat the sh*t out of him.

"Okay, shall I come to your office?", she asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, that's fine with me!"

"Good, I'll see you in 45 minutes."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye!"

Dog hung up the phone and turned to Duane Lee.

"Call Leland and tell him, that if he don't show himself in the next 30 minutes, I'm going to kick his butt!", Dog said, angry that his third son hadn't come yet.  
>Duane Lee stood up, nodded his head yes and went out to the parking lot to call his brother.<p>

"What now?", Beth asked.

"We'll wait and see!", Dog said to his wife.

_**Outside**_

Duane Lee dialed Leland's number and waited, but no one picked up the call. After the fifth try to reach his brother he gave up and walked back inside the office.  
>Dog looked at his son expectantly.<p>

"Did you reach him, son?" he asked.

"No, I didn't. He didn't pick up his phone." he told his father.

"D**n boy, where are you?", Dog asked more to himself than to the others. His voice was full of worry for his son.

Beth and Tim were also worried about Leland, but they didn't show it, they had other things to worry about at the moment. Leland was old enough to look out for himself and could take the consequences of his behaviour .

"I'll try it again later. Don't worry Dad, he is a big boy." Duane Lee said reassuringly and slapped his Dad's shoulder in a friendly way.

Dog nodded with concern shining in his eyes, stroking his hand through his hair.

_**30 minutes later**_

A young female walked in the office. She had long, black hair and amazing green eyes. She was 6'4 and 165 lbs. She wore a white tank top with a black dragon in the front and black khaki pants and green sneakers.

Smiling she walked in front of Dog's desk.

"Hi, I'm Meredith Baker! Nice to finally meet you!", she said and held out her hand.

"Hi Meredith! It's nice to meet you too. Howz it?", he said, standing up and took her hand to shake it.

"Fine, just fine!", she answered, before she came right to business. "Before I came here, I called Stephen and asked him, if we could meet to talk about the past. He agreed. We'll meet in half an hour on the beach. I'll go to him and then you can catch him!", she said.

Dog nodded his head yes.

"Guys you heard her. Go suit up!" he said.

Beth, Duane Lee, Tim and Dog suited up and then went outside to the parking lot behind the office.

"Want a ride with us?", Beth offered her.

"Sure!" she said, smiling thankfully at her. Beth smiled back and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Meredith, we'll get him. He won't get a chance to hurt you again." Beth tried to comfort her.

"I know!" she said.

Duane Lee came up to her and opened the back door for her. She smiled her thanks and got in the car. Duane Lee nodded and closed the door.  
>She drove with Beth and Duane Lee. Tim and Dog got in the other SUV and drove behind them.<p>

_**Fifteen minutes later**_

They arrived at the parking lot near the meeting point. They stopped and got out of their cars.

"Okay, here we go! Meredith you'll go forward to the beach. And don't worry we're not far behind you, nothing will happen to you, I promise. When you'll see him, touch your shoulder. That'll be our sign to interfere." Dog told her. Meredith nodded and took a deep breath to calm herself. She prepared herself and went to the beach.

Slowly she walked through the sand. The gentle sound of the waves were soothing for her enraged nerves. Her hands were sweaty and her eyes watched the people who were on the beach carefully. A half mile later, she saw him. He stood in front of a rock, leaning against it. He looked to the horizon and so he couldn't see her coming. She advanced her pace till she ran up to her destination in hope that Dog and his posse were not far behind her. Like he had promised. Finally she came to a halt.  
>He looked terrible, like the walking dead. He had black rings under his eyes, his cheeks were sunken and he was very underweight. His clothes were torn and baggy. Also he looked very tired, he looked dangerous.<p>

"Oh my god, Stephen! What have you done to yourself?", she whispered shocked, unconsciously touching her shoulder.

Slowly he turned to her and looked in her eyes. She was frightened. His eyes were blank, but cold. A shudder run down her spine.

"Hello Meredith! It's been a long time!", he said in a husky voice. In that moment he looked behind her. She turned around and saw, that Dog and his posse were coming straight to their direction, mace cans out and pointing to Stephen. She sighed relieved. Beth moved aside from them and looked at her.

"Oh I see you've got new friends!", he sneered and laughed madly.

She took a step back away from him and his madness.

"It's only for your own good!" she said quietly, fear clearly in her voice.

"Right, for my own good!" he said sarcastically and laughed only louder. "My own good? What is for my own good?" he yelled at her and shocked her even more.  
>She was frightened because of his sight and his funny behaviour. this wasn't her cousin she was used to know, this was a whole new person, not a good person.<br>Again she turned around and walked away from him and out of his life.  
>Before Stephen could run, he was cuffed Dog by and his posse.<br>Then they brought him to the parking lot. He was put in the back seat. Dog and Tim got in the car too and Duane Lee drove off to the prison office.

Beth took care of Meredith who stood there confused and unbelieving at the parking lot. She couldn't understand what had happened to her cousin. She had known, that he could be very aggressive when he was drunk. At these times, he would beat anybody who stood in his way but he had never looked so bad like today. It was horrible and it had frightened her to death.

Beth came up to her and rubbed her back in a soothing way. She smiled her thanks to Beth.

"He looked so bad!", she said sad after a while.

"That's are the results of taking ICE and the whole other sh*t. It's hopeless until he decides to change his life. We offer him our help and it is up to him to take it or not." Beth said and Meredith nodded in agreement.

"I know, but it's hard to believe that he has changed so much. I'll hope he chooses the right thing to do!", she said.

"We all do! We all do!"

After a while of comforting silence they decided to head back to the office.

_**One hour later at the office**_

After Stephen Baker's capture, Meredith stayed with Beth at the office, waiting together for the others to come back. They talked about this and that, getting to know each other. Although Meredith was 20 years younger than Beth, they had much in common and it was clearly visible that they were becoming good friends.

When Dog and his team arrived at the office, Meredith and Beth sat together and drank tea. Dog smiled at the sight before him. He was happy to see, that they got along so well. He greeted his wife with a tender kiss and she smiled happily back at him.  
>"Okay, today we're finished. Anybody hungry?", Dog asked and looked around.<p>

"I'm starving!" Beth and Meredith said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

"So it's settled then!" Dog said smiling and together they went to a Chinese restaurant near the office.  
>On the way to the restaurant Duane Lee tried again to reach his brother, but with no luck so far. Worried he put his phone back in his pocket and followed his family and new found friend to the restaurant, deep in his own thoughts.<p>

He couldn't understand why he couldn't reach his younger brother. That doesn't fit Leland. He never ever would vanish without telling them where he was or what he's doing. And normally he was always reachable. Something bad must have happened to his little brother, but what was it?

_**At the restaurant**_

Silently he sat at the table and picked weary at his meal.  
>Dog and Beth talked with Meredith eagerly to know more about her but Duane Lee didn't listen to the conversation, he was lost in his own world.<p>

_Where was Leland and what had happened?_He asked himself over and over again.

Dog interrupted his thoughts when he stood up and left with the others.

_**Ten minutes later**_

They arrived at the office. There were half a dozen police force in front of the building. Confused and concerned they parked the SUV's in the parking lot and were greeted by a police officer who stood there and waited for them.

"Dog Chapman?", he asked as he came to them.

"Yes that would be me!", Dog said.

"I am Officer Michaels and I am looking for your son Leland Chapman!", the officer told him.

"What? Why?" Dog asked confused.

Beth grabbed his hand and squeezed it. Dog smiled thankfully at her.

Officer Michaels sighed and wiped his sweaty forehead.  
>"For murder!" he said finally.<p>

"What?", Dog cried out, his mouth dropped open.

_My son a bloody murderer? Never ever!_He thought

"That must be a misunderstanding, Officer Michaels, my son isn't a bloody murderer!", dog said, defending his son.

"Sorry sir, but we can prove it!", the officer said.

Still not assured, that his son could be a murderer, Dog asked the officer into the office. Officer Michaels nodded and followed the Chapman family inside of the building.

"Please have a seat, Officer Michaels!", he offered.

"Thank you!", Michaels said and sat down on a nearby chair.

"Now, please tell me what had happened, that you think my son had murdered someone!" he said and sat down on his own chair.

"Mr Chapman there is evidence against your son. " the officer said convinced.

Beth and Tim stood next to Dog and looked unbelievingly at the officer. They couldn't believe, what they had heard.  
>Duane Lee took a seat next to Officer Michaels, head down. Meredith stayed in the background.<p>

"Well this morning, we got a call from the jewellery store. When we arrived the scene, the owner lay dead in his own shop. He was shot twice in his chest. Also we found out, that the observation camera filmed this scene. Your son Leland could be seen clearly and he was identified. I'm sorry Mr Chapman." he told the shocked family.

Dog shook his head.

"No, I can't believe it. I have to see it with my own eyes until then It can't be!", he said worried.

Officer Michaels thought about it for a moment than finally he nodded and stood up.

"Okay, I'll show you the tape. Please follow me to the police department." he said.

Dog nodded and stood up too.

"I'll stay here. Maybe Leland will show up!", Duane Lee offered.  
>"Okay but be careful. if it is true what Michaels said, Leland is out of control!", he said grumbling. "And CALL me when he shows up!" he insistent.<p>

"I will Dad! Don't worry, it'll work out fine!" Duane Lee said assured.

"I hope so!" Dog said very upset and followed Officer Michaels out in the parking lot, Beth and Tim were behind him.

Now Duane Lee and Meredith were alone in the office.

"Can I stay with you?", she asked him. She didn't want to leave him alone. He looked up sad and nodded his head yes. He didn't want to be alone and was happy that she was still with him.  
>He laid his head back in his hands and shook it unbelieving.<br>"I can't believe it!" he murmured over and over again.

Meredith laid a comforting hand on his upper arm and rubbed it.

"Don't worry, it's definitely a misunderstanding!", she said to comfort him.

"I hope so, I really do!"

_**At the police department**_

Dog, Beth and Tim sat in the office from Officer Michaels. The officer took the tape and put it in the recorder. What they saw, shocked them to no end.

_A young man with long hair, tied in a ponytail and the sides were shaved in military style. He walked to the jewellery store owner, raising his right hand with the gun and pulled the trigger twice. He turned around and was grinning madly in the camera. It was Leland Chapman._

Dog Chapman couldn't believe his own eyes at what he had just witnessed. His son, his own flesh and blood had shot an innocent man without any warning. He was shocked, angry, sad and many more emotions ran through his veins. Next to him sat Beth. She felt the same emotions like her husband, but she couldn't held back her tears. Freely they ran over her face and dropped on the carpet in Officer Michaels office.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Chapman!", officer Michaels said with a comforting voice.

Dog stood up, nodded his head and walked out without any other word out of the office.

"Thank you Officer Michaels. When we see him, we catch him and bring him here, immediately. That I promise by the name Chapman.", Tim said determinedly.

Officer Michaels nodded and shook Tim's hand.

Beth and Tim left the office and went outside of the police department. On the parking lot stood Dog, leaning against his SUV. Tears run down his face. In a second Beth stood in front of him and hugged him. They clung at each other to keep them grounded.

Determinedly Tim got in the SUV. He was ready for a good hunt and so were Beth and Dog. After a while they got in too and together they drove off and back to the office.

Wenn ihr mehr lesen wollt hinterlasst mir doch bitte einen kleinen Kommi **Keks in die Runde reicht**


	2. Chapter Two:  And so it begins!

_**Chapter Two:** And so it begins!_

On their way back to the office Dog's phone rang. He looked at the ID and saw that it was the number from the office. With a queasy feeling in his gut, he answered the call.

"What is it Duane Lee?", he asked his son on the other end.

"No Mr. Chapman, Meredith speaking!", she said and you could tell that she was very agitated.

"What's wrong Meredith?", he asked alarmed.

She took a deep breath.

"Ten minutes ago your son walked through the door and shot at us without any warning. I hid myself, but Duane Lee could not." she told him sobbing.

"Oh my god! What's wrong with Duane Lee?", he asked.

Beth looked alarmed at her husband.

"He was shot in the stomach I can't stop the bleeding!", she cried in the phone.

"Calm down honey. Did you call the ambulance?"

"Of course I did, they on their way, but it's taking so long!"

"Hold on honey, we'll be there in a few minutes!" he tried to calm her. She was very distraught.

"Yeah I will, but I fear for Duane Lee, Mr Chapman."

He nodded and could feel the tears were building up very fast.

They ended the call and Dog turned to Tim.

"Push the pedal, Tim!", he yelled in despair. Tim nodded and sped up storming through the streets.

_**A few minutes later**_

When they arrived at the office, the ambulance was already there. Dog jumped out of the car just before Tim could stop the car. Like lightning he shot out to the paramedic.

"What's wrong with my son?" he asked worriedly. One of the paramedics went to him and took him aside.

"Mr Chapman I assume?"

Dog nodded his head yes.

"Your son lost a large amount of blood, but we could stabilize him for the moment. We'll take him to the hospital. That is all we can say. Please be patient!", the paramedic said and went back to his colleagues who brought an unconscious Duane Lee to the ambulance. After they got him in, they drove off as fast as they could.

Paralysed Dog stood there, looking after them. A tremor ran through his body and the tears ran over his cheeks. Beth hugged her distraught husband.

Meredith waited for them in the office. She was sitting on a chair shivering and she had tears in her eyes. She had only known Duane Lee for a few hours, but she liked him and it hurt her that he was injured so badly. She knew, that she would never forget this day when she had witnessed such a horrible incident.  
>Shortly after the ambulance had left, Dog came in the office. She could tell by the look on his face that he was not only sad but inflamed with rage. Her heart raced and her hands were sweaty by the sight of him, he looked murderous.<p>

_Poor Leland, he will pay for that!_ She thought sadly.

"Meredith?", Dog asked her.

She looked up and in his eyes. She could see the storm raising in these blue eyes.

"Yes?", she said.

"Please would you come to the hospital with us!", he said tired.

She nodded and stood up. They went to the SUV and drove off to the hospital. The ride was silent, nobody wanted to say anything.

_**At the hospital**_

Beth, Dog, Tim and Meredith waited for the doctor in the waiting room. Dog paced back and forth in this little room and made the others feel nervous. Beth was sitting next to Meredith holding her hand.  
>"Why is it taking so long?", Dog asked annoyed, more to himself than to the others.<p>

Beth stood up and went to her husband. She grabbed his hand and looked at him insistently.

"Big Daddy, please calm down!"

"Calm down? How can I do that? My son was shot by my other son! I can not calm down!", he roared.

Meredith who watched the scene in front of her, shuddered. She didn't want to be his enemy when he got this angry he looked like an avenger. But she could understand him perfectly. She couldn't imagine, how he must have felt.  
>Her thoughts were interrupted, as the door cracked open and the doctor walked in.<p>

"The Chapman's?", he asked.

Dog turned around and looked hopefully at the doctor.

"Yes! How is my son?", he asked and grabbed Beth' hand. Soothingly she stroked his hand and waited for the doctor to answer the question.

"I am Doctor Swanson. Your son is stable. In this moment he will come out of the surgery. But his wound is serious. If he can live through the next 46 hours, he'll survive!" Doctor Swanson told them.

Dog swallowed hard and nodded.

"Can we see him?", Beth asked her voice cracked.

Doctor Swanson nodded.

"But only for a few minutes your son needs to rest!", he told them and went out. The Chapman's and Meredith followed him to the hospital room in which Duane Lee was brought in.  
>Meredith shrieked at the sight of him. There were tubes all over Duane Lee it was a horrible sight which brought tears in her eyes and she had to leave the hospital room.<br>Beth looked sympathetically at her. She knew exactly how she must have felt because she felt the same way. It broke her hurt to see her step-son in this situation. He didn't deserve it.

Slowly Dog walked to the bedside of his son, with tears streaming down his face. He took Duane Lee's hand and squeezed it carefully.

"Get better very quickly son. I need you!", he whispered, his voice breaking.

Tim, who stood behind his brother, put his arm around Dogs shoulder and squeezed it.

"He will be fine. He is a fighter, like every Chapman is!", Tim said certainly.

Dog nodded before he turned around and stormed out of the hospital room.  
>Tim and Beth went out of the room, too and followed Dog who went straight to one of the nurses.<p>

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" he said to the nurse.

The nurse turned around and looked at him questioningly.

"Yes? What can I do for you, sir?", she asked.

"My son Duane Lee Chapman is laying in room 3154. Can you do me a favour and call me please, if his condition changes?", he asked. "I have to go and catch my other son!", he added sadly.

"Of course sir!", she said, smiling sympathetically.

"Thank you Ma'am.", he smiled back and finally he left the hospital.

He stopped at the parking lot and waited for the others to arrive there.

_**Half an hour later at the office**_

The picture of Leland Chapman were clipped on the board. Sadly Dog stood in front of it while Beth and Meredith went to the shop nearby to buy tea. Tim stood outside behind the building, smoking one cigarette after cigarette.

"Why have you done it? What's wrong with you son? That isn't you. It can't be! That's not the way I raised you. What did I do wrong?", he asked the picture in despair.  
>"Why your brother? You weren't only brothers, but best friends. Tell me why have you done it! d**n it!", he cried.<br>"You know that I have to find you, before the police do. And you know, that I will find you and than you'll get what you deserve!", he said angrily to the picture.

Exhausted from the days events, he let himself fall in his chair, his head resting in his hands.  
>He sighed and he hoped, that he would find his son, before the police would find him. He wasn't up to loosing one of his sons. He was plagued with self-reproach.<p>

After a while Beth and Meredith came back with steaming, hot cups of tea. Each carried a tray with two cups of tea on it. They put the trays on Dogs desk.  
>Beth took one of the cups and passed it to Dog. He smiled his thanks to her which she returned.<p>

Meredith took another one and went out to where Tim stood with a cigarette in his hand. She smiled sadly.

"Here you are! Have a wonderful hot tea that will calm down your nerves!" she said smiling and passed him the cup. He returned the smile and took the cup thankfully.

"Thank you!" he said quietly.

"What do you do next?", she asked worried.

He sighed.

"I know Dog, he will go after his son and he WILL catch him and we will help him!" he answered and sipped on his tea.

"Oh it's hot!", he said and grimaced with pain.

"Yeah, they didn't offer cold tea!", she said giggling.

"Yeah right!", he laughed.

He flipped the cigarette away, grabbed her hand and guided her back inside the office.

Meanwhile Beth was sitting on Dog's lap and both sipped on their tea, staring thoughtfully into nothing. They looked up as they heard Tim and Meredith enter the office.

"And now?" Tim asked, looking at the picture on the board.

Dog followed his gaze and shrugged.

"Normally we would call one of the relatives but in this case that's impossible. We are his relatives and we have no idea where he could be, do we?" he said sighing.

"Yeah, but he must be somewhere. he just can't vanish!", Tim said.

"True, but where?", Dog said thoughtfully.

"Well, we have one option!", Tim said.

Dog and Beth looked questioningly at him.

"We go searching!" Tim said grinning.

Beth rolled her eyes.

"Yeah how logical!", Dog snapped at his brother.

"Oh come on, that's not the time to get aggressive.", Tim said and looked sympathetically to Dog.

Dog snorted, picked up his things that he needed for a hunt and went out to the parking lot.

"Hey, wait for us!", Tim yelled, running after him. Beth shook her head unbelieving.

"Grow up!", she rumbled and followed behind them.

On her way out, she grabbed Meredith and pulled her with her.

"Hey Big Daddy, you forgot something important!", Beth called out.

"What?", he snapped.

"What's happening with this poor girly?", she said and stopped right in front of her husband.

"Oh sorry honey, I was so busy with myself, that I forgot this. For now, you come with us and you will sleep tonight in my house. You have had a terrible day and it would be irresponsible to send you alone to your home. Is that fine with you?"

Meredith nodded her head yes.

"Yeah, that's fine with me." she answered stunned.

"Good, then it's settled!", he said and it was clear that he was glad about it.

They got in their SUV and drove off the parking lot behind the office.

_**Dog's home**_

Lyssa was relaxing on the couch with a book in her hands.  
>Finally her siblings and her daughter were in bed and she had time for herself.<br>The house was quiet when the children were asleep and she enjoyed the silence so she took her favourite book – Lord of the rings – she made herself comfortable on the couch.

After a while she was interrupted by a loud noise coming from the outside. She was startled and her book fell out of her hands and on the carpet. A little scared she went to the back door and looked out the window. But she couldn't see anything. She shook her head and turned around.

"Now I'm getting paranoid!", she said to herself and went back to the living room. Before she could settle down, she heard the noise again.

Slowly she became scared. She looked around but couldn't see anything and so she grabbed the telephone. She had a very bad feeling in her gut so she went quietly up the stairs. When she was up the stairs, she stopped and waited, phone in hand, ready to dial her Dad's number. She stood there stock still and made no moves. She could hear, that someone was tampering with the door. Her heart raced and her hands were shaking but she swore, that she would defend herself and the kids who were still asleep.

A few minutes later the back door was pushed open.

Convulsively she clasped the phone and waited in her hiding place.

Silence ruled the house and Lyssa breathed heavily She hoped, that the intruder would be gone, but she couldn't tell. She couldn't see anything. Slowly she turned around and walked silently in the room of her daughter. Abbie laid in her bed and sound asleep. She sighed in relieve that her daughter hadn't heard anything and hadn't woke up yet.  
>She smiled as she watched her before she went to the window in her room and looked out. And there she saw him and she recognized him immediately. It was her older brother Leland but she wondered why he had sneaked around the house.<p>

_What did he want? Why was he here and not with their father at the office or on the hunt?_ she wondered.

In that moment the phone rang. Shocked she winced at the sound and grabbed the phone tighter. The phone rang again. She slid to the floor. She came to her senses and picked it up.

"Chapman?", she asked, her voice shivered.

"Lyssa, everything okay?"

"Yes now it is. But can you tell me, why Leland is sneaking around the house?", she asked her Dad.

"What? Leland is there?", he yelled in the phone and Lyssa winced.

"Dad? What's wrong?", she asked him frightened.

"Lyssa, do me a favour and stay where you are! Leland is out of control."

"Okay Dad, but hurry!", she said scared.

"Yes Baby girl. I'm there in a few minutes. Hold on honey!", he assured her.

She nodded and hung up the phone. Curious she stood up and looked out of the window but Leland was nowhere to be seen. Slowly she went to the door and opened the door ajar. It was quiet in the whole house. She opened the door completely and walked out to the floor. Quietly she went downstairs.

Silently she went farther until she ended up in the living room. She turned around but couldn't see anything. Finally she heard the SUV's from his father and sighed happily. She rushed towards the door, opened it and run to the parking lot, happy to see her family.

Dog jumped out of the car and run to his daughter. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Is everything okay?", he asked her concerned.

"Yes, now it is!", she said.

Meredith, Beth and Tim went to them. Beth and Tim hugged a shaking girl, before they introduced her to Meredith.

"This is Meredith. Today she was a great help! Tonight she will sleep in our home. Welcome her and be nice to her.", he introduced them to each other.

They shook hands and smiled at each other. Then they went inside and Dog told his older daughter what had happened that day.


	3. Chapter Three: It can't be Leland!

_**Chapter Three:** It can't be Leland!_

_**Next day in the morning**_

Meredith woke up after a sleepless night. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Duane Lee laying in his own blood on the floor. And so she wasn't rested in the morning. Tired and exhausted she came in the kitchen. Beth was in there making breakfast. She looked up, as she heard her coming.

"Good morning Meredith! Sleep well?", she greeted her.

Meredith yawned and shook her head no.

"Good morning Beth. No, I couldn't sleep the whole night. Every time I closed my eyes I saw him!", she said sadly, sitting down on a chair.

"Oh honey, why didn't you wake me up. We could have talked about it!", Beth said and Meredith looked flabbergasted at her.

"No, that's a thing I couldn't do. You need to rest too.", she said.

"But Meredith it won't be no use, when you haven't slept all night long.", Beth said.

Meredith shrugged.

"It's better than having nightmares!", she said stubbornly.

Beth gave up and instead she offered her a cup of coffee.

Meredith nodded thankfully, taking the cup. She took a sip and the warmth did her good.  
>She sighed and gripped the cup tighter.<p>

"Have you heard from the hospital?", she asked finally.

Beth shook her head sadly.

"Unfortunately not. Big Daddy is driving me nuts.",she said giggling.

Meredith nodded and turned back to her coffee.  
>Later Dog came into the kitchen, kissed his wife and took himself a cup of coffee, he left again without saying a word to them.<p>

"See, that's what I meant!", she said, shaking her head.

Meredith grinned and took another sip of her coffee.  
>A few minutes later Dog came back into the kitchen.<p>

"Can we go?", he asked his wife, rumbling.

Beth raised an eyebrow but nodded her head yes and stood up.

"You stay here with Baby Lyssa?", she asked her.

"Sure!", she answered smiling. She liked Lyssa and the kids and she didn't mind staying there.

Beth smiled thankfully at her said goodbye to her and went out to find Dog.  
>Dog stood on the parking lot, leaning against the SUV with a cigarette in his hand. As Beth came to him, he smiled lovingly at her.<p>

"Hey!", he greeted her.

She smiled and took his hand.

"Ready?", he asked her. She nodded her head and they got in the SUV. They drove off and picked Tim up at his house. They drove off to search for Leland.

_**In the afternoon**_

Lyssa and Meredith were sitting in the living room. They got along very well and had much in common. The principal topic of their talk would be boys and their manners. They laughed a lot and were happy to have met each other.  
>After a while, Lyssa stood up and looked to her new friend.<p>

"Do you want something to eat?", she asked and held her hand down to Meredith.

"Yeah, that would be great!", she said and took Lyssa's hand.

"Can you cook?", Lyssa asked.

"Not very well, but I promise I won't set the kitchen on fire!", she said laughing.

"Good, then come with me and we do magic in the kitchen!", she said laughing as well.

Meredith nodded and followed her new friend to the kitchen.

_**Meanwhile on the streets**_

Tim sat behind the wheel and navigated through the traffic. Beth and Dog sat together on the back seat and held tightly on each other. Beth had rested her head on her husbands upper arm and nestled to him to get comfortable.  
>Tim drove towards the beach, there they would begin with the search.<br>The mood in the car was depressed and no one said anything. They were lost in their own thoughts. The center of the thoughts would be Leland and his crazy behaviour.

_**Dog's home. Kitchen.**_

Meredith and Lyssa had just began to cook, as the phone rang. Immediately Lyssa ran to the phone and picked it up, without looking on the ID.

"Chapman?", she answered the call.

"Doctor Swanson speaking. I wanted to speak Duane Chapman!", the caller said.

"I'm sorry Doctor, but my father is on a hunt. Perhaps I can help you?", Lyssa said.

"I just wanted to say, that his son Duane Lee woke up five minutes ago."

"What? That's great news! How is he doing?", she asked happily that her brother was awake.

"He is still in a serious condition but as long as his condition doesn't changes to the worse, he will make it just fine!", he told her.

"Thank you Doctor Swanson. I'll call my dad and tell him the good news. We'll be there soon."

"Okay, see you then. Bye!"

"Bye!", she said and hung up.

"Meredith!", she yelled through the house.

Meredith heard her yelling and ran to the living room. What she witnessed there made her laugh.  
>Lyssa was dancing and laughing happily. As Lyssa saw her friend, she ran straight to her and pulled her into a hug, laughing wildly as she hugged her back. As Lyssa broke free she grabbed her hand and stopped her from going on with the dancing.<p>

"What happened?", Meredith asked her.

Lyssa grinned from ear to ear.

"Duane Lee woke up five minutes ago.", she said happily.

Now it was Meredith' turn to dance. Tears of happiness were streaming down her face.

"I'll call dad!", Lyssa said and dialled Dog's number.

_**On the streets**_

Immediately Dog answered the call.

"Hey Baby Lyssa! What's going on?", he asked.

"Dad, Duane Lee woke up!", yelled Lyssa happily.

"Wha... what?", he stuttered.

"Duane Lee woke up, Dad. Doctor Swanson just called!"

"That's great news! We're on our way to the hospital, now!"

"Okay Dad. See you there. Bye."

"Bye!", he said and hung up. Beth looked questioningly at her husband.

"What's wrong?", she asked worried.

"Nothing honey. That was good news. Duane Lee woke up!", he said, grinning madly.

Beth shrieked happily and hugged her husband.  
>Tim turned the car and drove off to the hospital.<p>

_**Twenty minutes later at the hospital**_

Lyssa and Meredith had just arrived at the hospital parking lot when the other Chapman's arrived.  
>They jumped out of the cars and together they went into the hospital. When they arrived at Duane Lee's hospital room, Doctor Swanson stood outside of his room, waiting for them to arrive.<p>

"Hello Doctor Swanson!", Dog greeted Doctor Swanson.

Doctor Swanson smiled at the family.

"Hello Mr. Chapman. Your son is awake and addressable! Please go in one by one!", he told them.

"Thank you so much, Doc!", Dog said, shacking Swanson's hand.

Dr. Swanson smiled and walked away.  
>Beth smiled and squeezed his hand.<p>

"Go first, Big Daddy!", she said reassuringly.

Dog nodded and opened the door to his son's room. Quietly he walked in the room and went to Duane Lee's bed.  
>Duane Lee had heard, that someone had entered his room and so he turned his head around and saw his dad coming in. He smiled at his dad.<p>

"Hey!", he whispered happy to see his dad.

"Hey son. How are you?", Dog asked, smiling back.

Duane Lee shrugged.

"Sore!", he said.

Dog sat down on a chair, near his son's bed and took his hand.

"Dad?", Duane Lee said and looked insistently at his father.

"Yes son!"

"It wasn't Leland, Dad. Believe me. I know my brother. He wouldn't do Such a bad thing least of all to his own brother."

"But Duane Lee, Meredith said...", Dog said dumbfounded.

"No Dad. Meredith knows how he looks but that's all. Yes, perhaps this guy looked like my brother, but his attitude and his movement wasn't that of my brother. Believe me when I say, that guy isn't Leland.", Duane Lee interrupted his father.

Dog looked confused at his son.

"If it wasn't Leland, then who was it?", Dog asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know Dad but I have a bad feeling in my sore gut!", he said smiling.

Dog smiled and stroked his son's hand.

"If it is true what you say, then I will find this guy and your brother too. I promise you!", he said determinedly.

Duane Lee smiled and nodded his head.

"I know Dad!", he said.

"But first you'll get healthy and fast, okay son!", Dog said insistently.

Duane Lee nodded and yawned.

"I will leave you and get your rest!", Dog said stroking his hand one last time and stood up.

"Bye son. We will come tonight, okay?"

Duane Lee nodded and closed his eyes.  
>Dog walked out of his room and closed the door behind him.<br>Full of expectation Beth, Tim, Lyssa and Meredith looked at him.

"He needs to rest. He is sleeping now. And there is one thing, he told me, what makes me very curious.", Dog told them.

"What do you mean, Big Daddy?", Beth asked him confused.

"First we drive home. The doctor will call us, if his conditions changes.", Dog said and guided them out of the hospital.

When they arrived at Dog's house, they went to the living room and were sitting down on the couch. Insistently they looked at Dog. Dog paced back and forth in front of them.  
>"And now, please tell us, what Duane Lee had told you in the hospital!", Beth said impatiently.<p>

Dog sighed and rubbed his hands nervously. He didn't know how he could tell his family the news his son gave him. He couldn't find where to begin.

"Duane!", Tim said and ripped him out of his thoughts.

"All right! Anyway Duane Lee is convinced that it wasn't Leland who shot him.", he finally began.

"What?", they screamed confused.

Dog put his hand in the air and cleared his throat.

"What now?", Tim asked.

Dog shook his head.

"I don't know Tim. it isn't Leland, but rather a guy who looked like him, where can we find him and where is our Leland?", Dog said and no one had an idea, where they should begin?


	4. Chapter Four: Go finding this guy!

_**Chapter Four:**Go finding this guy!_

After they had consulted each other what to do next, Dog, Beth and Tim went to the SUV's on the parking lot and got in the car. They drove off and turned towards the beach. That's where they decided to search for the wrong Leland first. They hoped, that they could find at least a clue. Maybe someone had see him and could tell them something, so they hoped. They drove in silence until Tim stopped the car on the parking lot near the beach. They jumped out of the car. They parted from each other and went their own ways. Beth had made a wanted poster for Leland which she was showing the people who were on her side of the beach. Each person she had asked, shook their head and said that they hadn't see him. Frustrated, she went forwards.  
>Dog and Tim had the same result no one had seen the wrong Leland Chapman.<p>

But then after half an hour, Beth who wanted to go back and give up, was stopped by a older man.

"Excuse me Ma'am!", he said.

Beth turned around and looked questioningly at him.

"Yes, can I help you?", she asked him.

"No, I think I can Help YOU!", he said, shacking his head.

"And how do you think that?", she asked and raised an eyebrow.

"I've seen him, yesterday!", he said grinning.

Now he had her attention completely.

"Where did you see him?", she asked him impatiently.

"In the North, near the jungle. There is an old mansion. The last inhabitant moved out forty years ago, since then nobody has moved in there. If your lucky, you'll find there what you're looking for.", the man said, turning around and vanished before Beth could asked him, where exactly the mansion stood.

Beth turned around and ran back to her husband.

"Big Daddy!", she yelled.

Dog turned around to see his wife running straight towards him. She stopped right in front of him and was very agitated.

"An old man came to me and told me, that he had seen him yesterday. According to his statement, he went to an old mansion in the northern jungle.", she told him with tears in her eyes.

"And where exactly?", he asked.

"That's the problem, before I had a chance to ask him, he vanished." ,she said distraught.

"F*ck. The jungle is too big!", he rumbled.

"I know Big Daddy. But also I know, that we will find him, when we are willing to!", she tried to calm him.

Dog nodded and went to find Tim. After he had found Tim and told him what had happened, they went back to the car and drove off. They drove to the North in hope to find the next clue. Dog, who sat in the front beside Tim, had a map on his lap. He navigated his brother through the traffic to the outside of the city. Now they were on a lonely street. Around the street were only trees, palms, bushes and any sorts of flowers and no houses were anywhere in sight.

Time went by and they hadn't found anything, not any clue, just nothing, only the pure nature. Beth looked nervous out of the window. She feared for her step-son. Deep in her heart she had doubted that her step-son had done such horrible things, but because of the evidence she didn't know what to think about it. They had to find something to prove, that Leland was in fact innocent. But how could they do it?

_**Meanwhile at Dog's house**_

Meredith was in the guest room packing her things after all she had to go back home to her mother to help her out. Lyssa had put the kids in their beds and now she was standing in the doorway and looked sadly at her new friend.

"Do you really have to go?", she pleaded with her to stay.

"Unfortunately yes. My mom needs my help. Now I have been away for two long days and that was far too long. I'm sorry Lyssa but I'll promise you that we stay in touch, okay?", she said, looking hopefully at her.

"Sure, I'll call you when something new happens and when everything will be the same, then we go out to the new club down in town!", Lyssa said happily.

Meredith nodded her head yes and smiled. Finishing her packing, she went to Lyssa and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for everything! Please give my thanks to your Dad and the rest!", she pleaded.

Lyssa nodded her head yes and hugged her back. When they separated Lyssa and Meredith went down into the living room. There Meredith picked up the phone and ordered a cab. After that they went outside and waited together for the cab to arrive. They waited in silence. You could see, that both were sad about the fact that Meredith had to head home. They were both close to tears.  
>When the cab arrived they hugged goodbye and Meredith got, with a heavy heart, in the cab.<br>Before Lyssa went back in the house she waved after her new friend until she couldn't see her anymore.

_**Ten minutes later**_

Meredith arrived at her home. She got out of the cab, grabbed her things and paid the cabdriver before she went to the apartment house where she lived with her mother. She walked up the stairs and went to their apartment. Now she stood in front of the door and had to assert that she had forgotten her keys two days ago. Muttering she knocked on the door and waited patiently because she knew that her mother wasn't so fast. A few minutes later the door opened. A woman in her forties with short, curly black hair and green eyes sitting in a wheel chair opened the door sadly. But as she saw that her daughter had come back she smiled happily.

"Meredith your back!", she said happily but without reproach.

"Hi Mom!", she said happy too.

She dropped her things on the floor, closed the door behind her and finally hugged her beloved mother tightly.

"Where have you been?", her mother asked after a while.  
>"I was worried about you!"<p>

"I'm so sorry Mom, but Dog the bounty hunter called when you were asleep.", she told her.

"Dog? Why? What happened? Did you do something wrong?", she asked her daughter worriedly.

"No mom. It was because of Steven."

"The son of a b*itch. What did he do this time?"

"I don't know mom. But Dog asked me to find him. I called Steven and we arranged a meeting. On the beach Dog and his posse caught him and brought him back to prison!", she told her.

"Good, good that's where he belongs." her mother said and rolled along the floor to the living room.

Meredith followed her and sat down on her favourite armchair.

"And now, please tell me, why you didn't come earlier?", she asked her daughter.

"After the capture of Steven, we went back to the office. As we arrived the police was there waiting for them. It turned out, that they were searching for Leland the third son of Dog. He was accused of murder. So Dog, Beth and Tim drove off to the police department to watch the tape of the jewellery store. Duane Lee and I stayed behind in the office. A few minutes later, Leland came into the office. I could hide but Duane Lee was shot in the stomach..." she told her mother drowned in tears.

Her mother rolled towards her and put her hands on her knees.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry. A horrible thing you had to go through. Tell me, how is Duane Lee doing?"

"Better. But as we went to the hospital Duane Lee told his father, that this guy who looked like Leland wasn't the real Leland. Now they are searching for this guy and Leland.", she announced to her.

"I hope that they will make it through!", her mum said aggrieved.

"I hope so too!", Meredith said sadly and nestled to her mother.

_**Somewhere in the middle of nowhere**_

The three Chapman's drove the lonely street for an hour but couldn't find anything. They were frustrated and wanted nothing more but to head home and eat and drink something. But they couldn't do it. They know, that that was their chance to prove the innocence of Leland.  
>But the street ended and they had to stop the car. They got out of the SUV and stood there, looking straight into a closed wilderness.<p>

"What now?", Beth asked sceptically.

"I don't know Beth, I don't know!", Tim said dumbfounded.

"Big Daddy, what do you say?", Beth asked Dog but she didn't get an answer.

Dog went forwards to the thicket and hadn't heard, what Beth had asked him. His instinct called him to go forward. He went without knowing why and where he was going.

"Hey Duane, where are you going?", Tim yelled after him.

"I don't know Tim, but I know that I have to listen to what my instincts tells me!", Dog yelled back.

Beth shrugged and followed her husband. Tim shook his head unbelievingly.

"Him and his instincts!", he mumbled, following his brother as they leaped in the dark.


	5. Chapter Five: The truth comes out!

_**Chapter Five:** The truth comes out!_

They fought their way through the dense vegetation of the jungle. Dog went first, behind him walked Beth on her high heels and the tail light was built from Tim. Every now and then Dog stopped, closed his eyes and listened before he proceeded. Beth and Tim trusted him and they would follow him to the end of the world. The branches hit them in their faces and left behind some scratches but they didn't notice it. It got cooler with every passing minute.

"Hey Big Daddy, can you see something?", Beth asked annoyed.

Dog jerked to a halt and closed his eyes, listening into something.

"What is he doing?", Tim whispered into Beth ear.

Beth shrugged because she didn't know the answer too.

"I don't know but I think that he is listening to his instincts!", she whispered back.

Tim nodded his head and looked around nervously. That was a bit fishy for him and he had a bad feeling in his gut.

"I hope he will find something soon. I have a very bad feeling in my gut!", Tim told her.

"True that's what I feel too, but I believe in my husband.", she said convinced.

Suddenly Dog changed direction and went through one of the bushes until he stopped dead in his tracks, holding his hand up in the air in an alarming way.

"What's going on?", Beth asked quietly.

"Listen!", Dog whispered in a commanding tone.

Beth and Tim did what Dog had told them and strained their ears, but they couldn't hear anything.  
>Beth turned around and looked questioningly at Tim who shrugged his shoulders.<p>

"What do you hear?", Beth asked as she turned around again, looking into the jungle.

"Rustling!", Dog said shortly.

_Awesome! Rustling, very uncommon! _She thought sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

With his right hand he signalled them to take out their mace cams. Dog and Tim were ready to defend themselves, as if someone would attack them but nothing happened. Time went by, no one jumped out of the bushes. Silence and noises of animals was all they could hear.

But suddenly they could hear an ear-piercing bang that made them cringe. Dog turned around and mouthed the word 'shot' and Beth nodded her head yes. Carefully they went forward through the thicket. They could hear someone running away very fast, but not in their direction but to the other, so that they couldn't find out who the shooter was.  
>A few miles later they came to a clearing. And there it was, the great, deserted mansion, the mansion the old man had talked about, or so they hoped.<br>Silently they walked to the front of the mansion. Dog signalled Tim to go to the back door, to watch over it. Tim nodded and went to the back door.  
>Dog turned to Beth, smiling at her lovingly.<p>

"Please stay here at the outside!", he pleaded at her and she nodded, smiling.

"But please be careful!", she warned him.

He nodded, took a deep breath and went to the front door. The door was left ajar. With his hand he pushed the door open. The time-worn oak wood of the door, was creaked. It was dark in the inside and Dog had to fetch his flash light. The light from the flash light was dancing over the walls and the floor. You could only see dust and the room was laced with cobwebs. The cobwebs behind the door were torn and that was for Dog a sign, that someone had to be here. Carefully and quietly he went forwards. Not only the door had creaked but the floorboards were also creaking. He was tense and ready to attack if he had to. He flipped the light on the floor and could see fresh footprints on the dusty ground but otherwise he couldn't see anything. Following the footprint he landed by the back door. Looking out the dusty window he could see Tim who stood there ready with his mace cam pointed to the door.

"Tim, I'm coming out now!", he yelled.

"Okay!", Tim yelled back and put down his mace cam but nevertheless full of attention.

Dog pushed the back door open and walked out towards his brother.

"Have you find something?", Tim asked, looking around.

"No, I haven't. Only fresh footprints which ended at the back door. He could be anywhere .", Dog said angrily.

"Have you find something?", Tim asked, looking around.

Tim nodded thoughtfully, looking on the ground now. A few inches away from Dog and the mansion, Tim could see a footprint in the mud.

"Duane, there in the mud that looks like a footprint!", he called out.

Dog went to the direction Tim pointed out. Dog knuckled down and saw what his brother meant. Sure enough there was a fresh footprint. Tim stood behind Dog now and was looking over his shoulder.

"You were right Tim. And that over the long distance!", Dog said grinning.

"Yeah, that's because I am younger than you and my eyes are not so blind as yours and I don't need glasses." Tim said grinning.

"You're kidding!", Dog said sarcastically.

"Nah, I mean what I say!", Tim said and gave Dog a friendly clap on his shoulder.

Dog muttered under his breath and stood up again, following his brother to the direction of the footprints. After a while they saw a corpse laying on the ground cloaked from the high grass.  
>For a moment Dog's heart was fluttering. His thoughts were racing. Was this his son? His breath was fast and he began to sweat. Now he was running faster, his facial features were serious and his eyes cold as ice. But inside raged a storm. All his hopes laid there on the ground.<br>Dog muttered under his breath and stood up again, following his brother in  
>the direction that the footprints led. After a while they saw a corpse<br>laying on the ground cloaked from the high grass.

Finally they arrived at the corpse and Dog gasped. Dog stood in front of the corpse, looking down and lastly broke down, crying. His feelings boiled over and he couldn't hold back the tears. Tim who stood behind him, laid a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed it to support him. Aghast Tim had the feeling to break down too in any minute.

"Duane, we don't know yet, if it really is him!", Tim said, having a lump in his throat.

Dog nodded but couldn't help the grieving inside of him. It hurt him to see his son laying dead on the ground even though he didn't know if it really was his son or not. Tim braced himself and called Beth through the radio before he pulled out his phone and called the ambulance. A few seconds later Beth arrived at the scene.  
>Shocked she stared down to her husband and then to the corpse on the ground unbelievingly.<br>Dog nodded but couldn't help the grieving inside of him. It hurt him to see his son laying dead on the ground even though he didn't know if it really was his son or not. Tim braced himself and called Beth through the radio before he pulled put his phone and called the ambulance. A few seconds later Beth arrived at the scene.  
>Shocked she stared down to her husband and then to the corpse on the ground unbelievingly.<p>

"Oh my god!", she whispered broken-hearted.

Tim came back to them.

"Come on Duane! We have to go and navigate the ambulance and police to this place!", Tim said calmly.

Dog nodded his head yes and stood up. He wiped away the tears and turned around, following Tim who went forwards. Beth stayed behind. Her heart was heavy and tears were building up, but she could stand it. Hesitant she reached out her hand and stroked his cold face.

_**Meanwhile at Meredith's apartment**_

Meredith was sitting in the living room, talking to her mother.

"Tell me Meredith, what are your feeling about this Chapman boy?", her mum asked her.

Meredith blushed a little bit. For her it was odd that her mother would ask her such a question but she answered nonetheless.

"Well, I don't know Duane Lee very well but for all that I can say, that I like him greatly. No romantic feelings mum!", she said warningly.

Her mum was grinning madly.

"Oh honey, I know you very well.", her mother said with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Your kidding!", she mumbled and grabbed a magazine.

Her mother roared with laughter and switched the TV on.

_**Two hours later**_

Dog, Beth and Tim had decided that they didn't tell the rest of the family what had happened, anyway not before they would know who the dead guy really was. Now they were driving to the nearby police department. Tim who was the strongest of all, drove the car, because Dog and Beth weren't able to do it. Dog was captured in his own grieving and wasn't able to keep a level head. Beth sat beside him, holding him close to her and gave him comfort. She was nervous and feared what they had to await. She hoped with all her being, that the corpse wasn't Leland, but the false one. She prayed to God for her family exceptionally for Dog. Even though Dog acted like the hard man, inside he was just as soft as his wife, and the situation hit him hard.

_**At the police department**_

Now they were sitting nervously in the office of the sheriff.

"Your son or who ever he is, is laying down in the forensic room. I want to ask you to give us a blood sample, so that we're able to test the DNA.", the Sheriff asked Dog.

Dog nodded his head yes.

"Good, good.", he murmured and grabbed the phone. He dialled the number of the morgue. After the phone rang for what seemed like forever someone picked up on the other end.

"Good evening Doctor. We need you here, to take a blood sample from Mr Chapman!", he said, nodding his head as he received an answer.

"Okay thank you. See you. Bye!", he hung up and turned towards Dog, Beth and Tim.

"The Doctor will be here any minute.", he told them.

"Thank you!", Dog said but he wasn't relieved.

Beth squeezed his hand, smiling lovingly at him. He smiled back thankfully. Tim rested his head in his hands, slowly it became to much for him and he got a headache.

Five minutes later the doctor arrived in the office.

"Please follow me to the sterile room Mr Chapman!", the doctor asked him friendly.

Dog nodded, standing up and followed him out. They walked down the corridor and to the next room. This room was white and very sterile. There was only a hospital couch and a small sideboard. Queasy Dog sat down on the couch, looking impatiently at the doctor. The doctor smiled at him to pacify the troubled man. He took a sample of Dog's blood, said goodbye to him and left the sterile room. Tired Dog went back to his brother and his wife. The sheriff had organized some coffee for them, thankfully they took the coffee and were lost in there own thoughts.

_**Few minutes later in the DNA laboratory**_**  
><strong>  
>The lab assistant got the blood sample and immediately began the STR Analysis* ( Short tandem repeat) of the blood.<p>

_**Back in the office**_

"How long will it take to get the results of the DNA?", Dog asked the sheriff, sipping on his coffee.

"Normally 24 hours but I see what I can do!", he explained.

Dog sighed unhappy but nodded his head in understanding. It was clearly to him that this method of finding out the identity of someone took its time. But nevertheless he wasn't happy about the fact that it took so long. Now they had nothing to do but to head home and explain to Lyssa what had happened even if he wanted to keep her out of it, but she deserved to know the truth. He sighed heavily again, putting the empty cup on the sheriff's desk and stood up.

"Thank you for everything sheriff!", Dog thanked him, smiling agonised and held out his hand to the sheriff. The sheriff took his hand and they shook hands.

Beth and Tim stood up also, nodding their heads and followed Dog out of the office. They went to the parking lot, got into the SUV and drove off to their home. Tim had decided to stay at his brothers home to support him in this hard time. Dog and Beth were thankful that Tim would stay by them, so he could take their minds off the horrible things.

_**After an hour later**_

They arrived at the parking lot at Dog's home. Lyssa stood outside with the kids, waiting for them. Questioningly Dog raised an eyebrow, he was surprise that he couldn't see Meredith, because he had thought, that she would stay a few days longer. Dog hugged his kids tightly before he went inside, followed by Beth, Tim, Lyssa and the kids. Beth took the kids aside to play with them and to give Dog space to explain his daughter what had happened. Thankfully he smiled at her and turned to his daughter who looked questioningly at him.  
>When she had seen the strained faces she got a bad feeling in her gut. She hoped, that the condition of Duane Lee hadn't changed for the worse.<br>Tim laid a comforting hand on Dog's shoulder and squeezed it tightly. Dog sighed and cleared his throat.

"Lyssa, something horrible had happened!", he began but was interrupted by his daughter who shrieked fearfully.

"Duane Lee isn't dead, is he?", she muttered worried.

Dog shook his head, smiling.

"No, Baby Lyssa not that we heard of, but we found a dead body, it's either Leland or the other guy. Now we are waiting for the DNA test results. If the DNA is identical to mine, then the corpse is Leland, if not, then we're lucky. But then the next problem is where to find Leland.", Dog sighed and rested his head in his hands, totally exhausted.

Lyssa put an arm around her dad's shoulder and nestled to him.

"You'll find him, Dad. I know it!", she said reassuringly.

"I hope so, Lyssa, I really do. I don't know what I shall do, if something bad had happened to Leland.", he said close to tears.  
>"We'll by your side, dad! We'll make it through it together. I have faith in you!", she said totally determined to build her dad up.<br>They were holding each other tightly, sitting there in silence, lost in there own thoughts.

After midnight Lyssa went to bed but she lay wide awake for the rest of the night on her bed. Rolling from one side to the other. Her imagination played tricks with her and when she closed her eyes she saw a broken Leland, crouching in a corner in a dark room. She couldn't help herself, but her feelings told her, that it wasn't only her imagination, but she ignored it, first.

Beth had taken a sleeping pill to get a little bit sleep but her dreams weren't better at all.  
>Tim gazed into the pale blue yonder, lost in his own little world.<br>Dog hadn't laid down at all. Worriedly he was pacing in the living room he couldn't get his thoughts away from the corpse and his son. He hoped with all his being, that it wasn't his son, also he was worried about the serious condition of his second son. This feeling was driving him crazy.

_**Next morning**_

A very tired and exhausted Dog Chapman stood in the kitchen, pouring himself a hot cup of coffee.  
>Tim, Beth and Lyssa were still in a deep slumber.<br>Every now and then Dog was looking to the phone in hope, that it would begin to rang, but still it was very quiet. Slowly he was in a troubled state of nerves.

Suddenly the phone rang. Shocked he nearly dropped his cup but he picked up courage and ran like lightning to the phone and picked up the phone.

"Chapman?" he said full of expectation.

"Mr. Chapman, Sheriff Peterson speaking! We have the DNA test results here at hand. I'm glad to inform you, that the results are negative. That dead body that looks like Leland Chapman, isn't your son!", the sheriff told him.

"But how could he look so much like my son?", Dog asked confused.

"Good work of a plastic surgeon and a tattoo artist. The forensic doctor found teeny-weeny scars on the guys face.", he explained to the worried father.

"Thank you sheriff!"

"As a matter of fact we will drop the charges against your son. On the basis of the gunshot residue on the guys hands we can prove that he killed the jewellery owner and injured your son."

"That's really great news. Thank you sheriff!"  
>"Your welcome Mr. Chapman. And don't worry, you son will appear very soon. Goodbye Mr Chapman and have a nice day!"<p>

"Thank you sir. Goodbye."

Dog hung up the phone and sighed in relieve. Drowsy Beth came to him in the kitchen and when she saw him she stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't believe her own eyes. Her husband stood in the kitchen, grinning madly and waved wildly with his hands.

"What's going on, Big Daddy?", she asked confused.

"The sheriff just called. The guy wasn't Leland and they will drop the charges.", he told her, smiling.

Thrilled she shrieked, ran up to her husband and hugged him tightly, with tears in their eyes, but a big smile on their faces.


	6. Chapter Six: Realizations

_**Chapter Six:** Realizations_

_**Somewhere in a forest**_

It was early in the morning and the air was foggy and cold. Most of the animals who lived in this area were on their legs and ran through the wood the branches cracked under their weights. The birds chirped , greeting the sunrise. In a fine film the ground was frosty.  
>Deep in this forest was an old lodge. The wood of the lodge was weather-beaten and normally no one would stay there but in this case some one lived there.<br>There stood a man with an evil grin on his face on the veranda, rubbing his hands, but not from the cold but from anticipation. His dirty face was unshaved and he wore an old lumberjack shirt and worn out jeans. His boots had seen better days too.

"Finally I'm home!", he said astonished. "And now I'll take good care of my new guest!", he mumbled, turning around he went inside the old lodge. On the other end of the lodge was a hatch on the ground, which was newly installed. He opened the hatch, took a flashlight and went down into the dark.  
>The hole under this lodge was two meter high and was seven square meters big. The ground was earthy and the walls were cold and clammy. The walls weren't made from earth but from stone.<br>He jumped down the last two steps and landed gently on the moist ground. He flipped on the flashlight, searching for someone. Eventually he found who he was looking for. On the far end of the bunker there sat a lone figure with his hands up over his hands. The hands were tied up and attached to an iron circlet, which was fixated to the stonewall.  
>With an evil grin he went to the sleeping form on the ground.<p>

"Wake up you son of a b*itch!", he snapped angrily and hit him in the face.

Slowly he came out of the unconsciousness. His face was aching and slowly he opened his eyes, confused and dizzy. Blinded from the flashlight he pinched his eyes close, he tried to move his arms but quickly find that they were ensnared in metal shackles. Questioningly he opened his eyes again and looked around, but he could only see darkness and the little light from the flashlight. His sight was blurry and he had difficulty to think clearly. After he had looked around, he turned to the stranger, confused.

_What is he playing at?_ He thought feeling bitter.

"Finally awake Chapman? Good, now it's time to play a little bit, don't you think?", he said in a harsh voice.

"What do you want from me?", Leland asked, croaking.

"From you? Nothing!", he said laughing.

Now Leland was confused totally.

When this stranger wanted nothing from him, then why was he here?

"I want nothing from you, but I do want something from your father!", he explained to Leland with so much hatred that Leland could literally feel it and he shuddered uncontrollable.

"Have fun and enjoy your stay!", he said grinning, turning around and went to the ladder, climbing up.

Now Leland was left alone in the darkness. The cold crawled up his bones and his arms felt numb. He hoped that his father would find him soon, because he didn't know how long he could stand it.

_**Back in Hawaii**_

It was late in the afternoon and the Chapman family were in the hospital to visit the injured Duane Lee.  
>Dog sat on a chair beside his son's bed, Beth sitting on his lap. Tim stood on the other side in front of the window, looking out lost in thoughts.<p>

Duane Lee was awake, his injury was starting to heal very well but still he felt very floppy. With tired eyes he looked at his family.

"What's up dad?", he asked his father, feeling the tension from him.

Dog sighed and took Beth' hand to get her loving feeling.

"We've found the culprit!", he told him smiling.

"And?", Duane Lee asked, raising an eyebrow impatiently.

"The culprit is dead and it turned out that he wasn't Leland. The police dropped the charges against Leland!", Dog explained his son.

"That's really good. I knew it!", Duane Lee said excitedly. "But where is my brother?", he asked worried now.

"That's the problem we have! We don't know yet.", Dog said sighing heavily.

"F*ck!", Duane Lee cursed heartedly.

In this moment there was a knock on the door. Everyone turned their heads around, curious to see who it was.  
>Slowly the door opened and a head with black hair could be seen.<p>

"I hope, I'm not disturbing anything!", a female voice said.

Duane Lee smiled, he recognized the voice.

"No, you're not. Please come in!", he said quiet.

With a big smile and some flowers Meredith came into the room.

"Hi everyone!", she greeted them.

Dog, Beth and Tim smiled back at Meredith. They liked her and were happy to see her again.  
>She moved to Duane Lee's bed. Beth was standing up and took the flowers out of her hands to put them in a vase.<p>

"Thank you for the flowers!", Duane Lee said smiling happy.

"You're welcome!"

Duane Lee tapped on his bed to signalize her to sit down on it. She smiled and did as he requested her to do.

"How are you feeling?", she asked, taking his hand and squeezed it gently.

"Now that you're here, better!", he answered grinning.

Dog stood up, signalizing his brother to follow him, he went out of the room to give them some space.  
>Duane Lee and Meredith didn't notice that Dog, Beth and Tim were leaving the room 'cos they were lost deep in their conversation.<p>

Now Dog headed with Beth and Tim back to the office.  
>When they arrived there, Wesley ran towards them, agitated.<p>

"Duane, come quick!", he yelled towards them.

Wesley turned around and ran back into the office. Dog, Beth and Tim followed him quickly. When they arrived in Dog's office, they settled down on the couches and waited curious for Wesley to begin. Wesley took an envelope from Dog's desk and held it up to show them.

"This envelope was delivered five minutes ago. As always I opened it and found this!", Wesley told them tense.

He pulled out a letter and handed it to his boss. As Dog read this letter, he paled and freezed.

"No that can't be!", he stuttered shocked.

Beth and Tim starred questioningly at him.

"What is it Duane?", Tim asked curious.

Without saying a word, Dog handed him the letter. Tim accepted it and read the letter. A few seconds later, Tim had the same reaction, as Dog.

"Oh my god!", Tim whispered shocked and handed the letter to Beth.

"But that wasn't all!", Wesley interrupted them and pulled a DVD out of the envelope.

"They looked up at him.

"Show it!", Dog ordered worried, he had a bad feeling about this in his gut.

Wesley nodded and put the DVD in the recorder.

On the DVD was a film, which showed Leland tied up to a wall, all alone in the darkness. Then there was nothing but darkness before you could see the lodge from the inside. On a table sat a scruffy man, looking in the camera and grinned madly. Dog gasped as recognition hit him.

"Mc Shaw!", he whispered unbelievingly.

"Well as you can see, I'm alive and not dead!", Mc Shaw said grinning evily in the camera.

"Shocked? Oh, don't be, it won't help you or your son!", he said, indulged in dramatics.

Then he looked down on his hands before continuing.

"Well, to make it short, I've never forgotten what you have done to me. I thought we were friends, but you betrayed me. D**n it, you took my son away from me.", he yelled and hit the table with his fists.

"For thirty long years, I have waited for the day to arrive. The day of revenge is coming. I will cause you the pain, I felt for over thirty years. I have lost everything because of you.", he said and drew nearer.  
>"Now, I will take your son from you!", he said laughing dangerously. Then there was nothing more.<p>

Dog starred at the black screen, shuddering. His thoughts were tumbling. Confused Beth looked from Dog to Tim and back. She couldn't understand the meaning of all this.  
>Distraught Dog buried his face in his hands. Tim felt that Dog wasn't in a state to explain anything, so he decided to do it for him.<p>

"Please tell me!", Beth pleaded with Tim, and he did.

_**Flashback**_

_30 years earlier_

_A twenty year old Dog stood in front of the Kindergarten, waiting for someone. After a few minutes a little boy ran towards him and jumped in his arms. Dog laughed and cuddled the little boy. The boy shrieked amused and nestled to him.  
>After a while, Dog put the boy down and stroked through his hair lovingly.<em>

_"How is my Godson doing?", Dog asked the little boy._

_"Good. Uncle Duane?", he asked his godfather._

_"Yes, Sean? What is it?"_

_"Can I have the new car toy, we saw yesterday? Please Uncle Duane, tomorrow is my birthday!", he pleaded with Dog._

_Dog laughed and couldn't withstand the little boys pleading eyes._

_"Okay son. Let's go!", Dog relented._

_Together they went hand in hand down the street to the toy store. In this store Sean looked around and wanted every new toy he could see. Dog laughed about it and shook his head._

_"Only the new car!", he said resolute._

_Sean pouted, but when Dog gave him the new car, his little world was just fine. Happily and totally elated, they left the store and went towards Sean's home._

_"Thank you Uncle Duane. You're the best godfather ever!", Sean said smiling._

_"That's because I am the only godfather you have!", laughed Dog._

_Sean shrugged and dragged his godfather through the city.  
>After a while, they arrived at Sean's home. His father was at home already. Sean's mother died as she gave birth to her little son, so he had never known her, but nonetheless he missed her.<br>His father was waiting in the front garden for them. Sean broke free from his godfathers hand and ran up to his father. His father took him into his arms, laughing happily. His father looked up at Dog and smiled thankfully at him._

_"Thank you for picking him up at the kindergarten!", he said greeting his friend._

_"No problem at all Bill!", Dog said smiling back._

_"Can you stay for dinner?", William asked him._

_"Oh yes, please!", Sean threw in pleading._

_Again Dog couldn't withstand this pleading eyes and agreed to stay for dinner. Happily Sean jumped up and down in the garden. Dog caught his godson and together they went inside of the house._

_When Dog was ready to leave, he had to assert, that it was really late. He bid farewell to his friend and got in the car. He drove along the dark street. He had drunk a few beers, but he found himself in a good state to drive. But he hadn't notice the little form laying on the back seat. Had he noticed it earlier, the horrible accident wouldn't have happened. The night was foggy and from one minute to another, he got in heavy showers. And then it happened. Out of nowhere came a pick-up, right in front of him. He hadn't had a chance to evade in time. He altered course but couldn't evade an accident. The other driver altered course also and crashed in to the back of Dog's car._

_He woke up in a hospital bed. A doctor was waiting for him to wake up. With a sad impression he looked at Dog._

_"I am sorry sir. But I have to tell you that your son died by the accident.", he told him the bad news._

_Confused and dizzy Dog looked at him._

_"Son? But I was alone in the car!", he told him._

_And then it hit him. Sean! He had had to be in the car, without him knowing it._

_"Oh my god!"_

_**End of flashback**_

When Tim ended the story about Sean and Dog, Beth had tears in her eyes.

"Oh my god! That's a terrible story. But what happened to William?", she asked Tim.

"It was reported that he committed suicide.", Tim explained her. "But now we know, that, that was a trick." he sighed.

Tired and exhausted Dog rubbed his face and you could see, that he had cried. Beth laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"We will find Leland, don't worry Big Daddy. And it wasn't your fault, you didn't know that Sean was in the car.", she said softly to her troubled husband trying to reassure him.

Dog looked at her and she could see the guilt gnawing on him. Lovingly she stroked his face.

"It wasn't your fault!", she whispered and smiled at him.

"But, if I had looked at the back seat, it had never happened!", he told her.

She shook her head.

"No, how could you have known, that Sean was there? You couldn't ok!", she said sternly at him.

Faint hearted he smiled at her and nodded.

"I don't want to interrupt you, but we have to consider where to find them!", Tim said with a half hearted smile.

Dog nodded and went straight to business. Beth smiled, that was her husband and she was really proud of him.


	7. Chapter Seven: Help from the unexpected

_**Chapter Seven:**Help from the unexpected_

They consulted where to begin with their search. Finally they decided that they would begin in Denver, where Dog had seen him the last time. Beth picked up the phone and dialled the number for the airport to order three tickets to Denver. After a few minutes she had the tickets and hung up smiling.

"Got them!", she yelled.

"Very well! Let's go pack and then we meet at the airport. When is the flight?", Dog asked Beth.

"In two and a half hours!", Beth answered.

"Good. In half an hour, we'll meet there!", he said to Tim.

"Wesley call me, when something happens!", he ordered to Wesley.

Wesley nodded his head yes and turned back to his work.

Tim nodded his head yes and ran to the parking lot to drive to his home, packing.  
>Dog and Beth hurried to the parking lot and drove off to their house.<br>When their arrived there, Lyssa waited for them on the parking lot. She had seen them from the kitchen window.

"What's wrong Dad?", she asked worried.

"I haven't time to tell you explicit, 'cos we haven't so much time. We are heading to Denver, searching for William Mc Shaw. I'll call you tonight and explain everything to you.", he told her, passing her into the house.

"Please, take good care of the kids!", Beth pleaded with Lyssa.

Lyssa nodded her head yes, smiling.

"Of course Beth.", Lyssa said and followed them into the house.

Beth and Dog packed their things and bid farewell to their family before they left the house and walked to the SUV. They got in the car, speeding away.

_**Half an hour later at the airport**_

They arrived at the airport and were greeted by Tim, who was already there. Together they went to the counter. The woman behind the counter smiled friendly at them, especially at Tim. She began to flirt with him, but he ignored it and turned around to go to the smoking area. Beth giggled and turned to the counter woman.

"Hello Ma'am. What can I do for you?", she asked Beth.

"Hi sista, I've called thirty minutes ago and booked three tickets to Denver on the name Chapman!", Beth told her.

The woman nodded her head yes.

"One moment please!" she said to Beth before she turned to her computer.

"Ah, here they are!", she said after a while and handed the tickets to Beth.

Beth took them, bid farewell to her and walked to the waiting area, followed by Dog and Tim. Together they waited in silence, deep in their thoughts.

Finally after an hour the flight was called. They stood up and boarded.  
>They settled down on their seats and made themselves comfortable to stand the long flight. Dog leaned his head against the headrest and looked out of the window, lost in his thoughts. Beth nestled to her husband, closing her eyes. Tim fetched out a book and looked in it, without reading it, 'cos he couldn't concentrate himself.<p>

_**A few hours later**_

After a long flight they landed on the Denver airport. Exhausted they boarded out and went to the luggage.  
>Beth was annoyed from the long flight and now she had to wait for her trunk, making her furious. Grumbling she stood beside her husband and shuffled her feet nervously. Tim watched her amused. It was so typical of her. Dog was amused also, that was one thing about his wife, what he loved the most about her. Grinning he laid a hand on her shoulder and pulled her close to him.<br>Rumbling she nestled her head in his chest and enjoyed his closeness.

Finally after a long while, which was for Beth like an eternity, the luggage came to them and they could go to the parking lot. There they called a cab, to drive to the City Hotel.

_**Twenty minutes later**_

They arrived at the City Hotel. They got out of the cab, paid the cabdriver and walked up in the hotel.

"Nice, very nice!", Beth murmured, looking around.

It wasn't a very expensive hotel, rather than one of the middle class, but nonetheless it was a clean and beautiful hotel.  
>Beth walked up to Reception.<p>

"Good evening!", he greeted her.

"Good evening, George!", Beth greeted back, looking on his name tag.

"I've booked two rooms on the name of Chapman!", she said.

George, the concierge, nodded his head yes and handed her the keys to their rooms. Beth took them, smiling thankfully at him and went back to her husband and Tim.  
>Together they went to the elevator to get in the fifth floor.<br>After they came to their rooms, they went straight into bed and fell asleep.

_**The next morning**_

It was six am when there was a knock on Dog and Beth's door. Tired but ready for a good hunt, Dog opened the door and was greeted by Tim.

"Good morning!", Tim said, in a good mood.

"Morning!", Dog mumbled, he wasn't in such a good mood like Tim.

Tim went inside and greeted Beth heartedly, who came out of the bathroom, cloaked in a wet towel. She grinned and ran back into the bathroom to get her clothes on. Tim made himself comfortable on the couch and watched Dog who was searching for something in his luggage.

"Ha, got you!", Dog shouted, holding a map triumphantly up in the air.

Beth, who came ready out of the bathroom, shook her head, rolling her eyes and Tim laughed.  
>Dog joined them on the couch and put the pitched map on the table.<p>

"Duane, I know it's hard, but please tell me, where exactly the horrible accident had happened?", Tim pleaded with his brother. Looking on the map, Dog concentrated on his memory. Finally he pointed on Boulder, 45 km northwest from Denver.

"Here, it had happened!", he said positively.

Beth grabbed the map and together they checked out of the hotel and left to drive to Boulder, where the accident had happened. And so the search had began.

_**A week later**_

A frustrated Dog sat in his hotel room in Boulder and sipped on his hot coffee. They were searching for Mc Shaw for a week now, but hadn't find anything. No one had seen him or known him. With each passing day, he got more worried, because the chance to find Leland alive decreased with every minute. He hated that he didn't know where his beloved son was. This unknowing was driving him crazy. He loved all of his children and the thought of loosing one of them hurt him a lot. Once he had lost a child and it was the worst thing that could happen to a parent and he wasn't ready to loose another one.  
>Distraught he looked on the map of Colorado which laid in front of him on the table. Tim stood on the balcony and looked over the city, with a cigarette in his hand, lost deep in his thoughts.<br>Beth was in the bathroom and made herself ready for the day.

_**Later that day**_

Again they walked down the streets, searching every club there, but with no such luck. No one had seen Mc Shaw or not knowing where he lived.

When they had decided to stop the search for the day, they met a Ranger from the Rocky Mountains National Park accidentally. He had heard of who they were searching for and came to them curious to know what they wanted from Mc Shaw.

"Excuse me please! Why are you searching for Bill?", the Ranger asked, turning to Dog.

"This little mother f*cker is dangerous and has kidnapped my son!", Dog said mumbling.

Shocked and unbelieving the Ranger looked at Dog.

"Bill and a kidnapper? That's impossible!", he announced.

"But he is!", Beth snapped angrily at the Ranger.

Dog laid a hand on her shoulder in a comfortable way, to sooth her down.  
>"Calm down, please!", he whispered insistently.<p>

"Please excuse her snapping, but we're searching for my son for over a week now and haven't found anything. He had threaten us he will harm my son!", Dog explained him their situation.

Thoughtfully the Ranger looked at them.

"If it's true what you've said, then I will help you!", he said.

Dog nodded, smiling relieved.

"Show him the DVD!", Tim threw in and flipped the cigarette away.

Dog nodded his head yes.

"I'll proof you that I told you the truth about Mc Shaw.", Dog said determined and the Ranger nodded his approval.

"Show me!", the Ranger said.

Together they went back to the hotel and to their room. In there, Dog put the DVD in the recorder and showed it to the Ranger. Shocked he watched the massage from Mc Shaw.

"Well I had known him for almost ten years and I can't believe this side from the friendly, lonely man. Okay, I will help you!", he said, being badly shaken to discover, that the man he had known had such a bad, dark side.

They stood up and when they had their things they were needing, they left the hotel and got in the jeep of the ranger.  
>They drove off and out of the city to drive to the base of the rangers.<p>

After a while they arrived at the base. The base was a big lodge with all the needed equipment. Two other rangers were sitting on a table in a big, comfortable lounge and were eating breakfast. They looked up, as they heard someone coming.

"Hey Johnny! You're back already? Isn't it your finishing time?", the blond, very tall and young ranger asked, smiling friendly at the newcomers.

"Yeah, but this guys, here are searching for Bill!", Johnny explained his colleagues.

"Bill? What has he done this time?", the older ranger asked.

"He kidnapped their son!", he answered.

"Kidnapping? Now, that is new!", commented the older.

"Then good luck guys!", the blond said, standing up and leaving the room.

"But be careful, when he kidnapped someone, he is totally out of control. Take one of these riffles with you, just in case!", the older man said, pointing to a shelf with riffles and sipping on his cup.

"Thank you sir, but we're against weapons. We're staying by mace cams!", Dog told him.

"As you wish!", the old ranger said, packing his things, stood up and left into the next room.

"Call for help, when you need something!", the old ranger yelled out of the room.

"We'll do!", Johnny yelled back, chuckling.

He fetched one of the riffles and together they went outside of the base and to the jeep. They got in and Johnny who sat behind the steering wheel, navigated the jeep in the National Park.  
>Beth enjoyed the pure nature air, it distracted her from her worries for her sons.<br>After a while they arrived at the dead end of the road.

"From now on, we have to go by ourselves!", Johnny said and turned of the engine.

"The jungle is calling. Again!", Dog said, grinning to Tim.

Tim nodded, smiling amused, while Beth snorted, rolling her eyes.

"How long do we have to go through the forest?", Beth asked worried, she wasn't really prepared for that.

"A while, but before dusk, we'll arrive at the lodge!", Johnny told them and shouldered the riffle.

"We're with you Beth, nothing can harm you!", Tim said dramatically, grinning.

Beth growled and Dog laughed. She strained her eyes angrily and growled at her husband. Dog grinned and winked at her. Amused Tim shook his head, grinning.  
>Johnny went in front of them to the pathway through the trees, surrounded by big old trees and a lot of bushes.<br>The deeper they went, so much rampant it was. Beth gasped, she had big problems with her high heels in this area.

"Take your heels off!", Dog whispered caring.

Thankfully she smiled at him and did what he requested.

"Better?", he asked her concerned.

Beth nodded her head yes, smiling lovingly at him.

"Much better! Thanks!", she mouthed and Dog smiled back.

After three hours of rambling through the forest, they arrived at an old weather-beaten lodge. They hid behind some bushes and observed the old lodge.  
>Slowly it became dusk and in the coming darkness it would be more difficulty to see, what was going on in front of them. They had to be very careful. Beth stayed behind voluntary, as the others prepared themselves for the rescue.<br>Thankfully Dog kissed her passionately. Energetically she pushed him back. Questioningly he looked at her, slightly hurt.  
>Smiling lovingly at him, she stroked his cheek. It was a nonverbal understanding. Dog nodded his head and stood up.<p>

"Go and bring my step-son back to us!", she said determined.

Eagerly he nodded and prepared himself to rescue his son, hugging his wife a last time, before he let go of her.

"Ready?", Johnny asked quietly.

Tim and Dog nodded and followed Johnny out to the clearing, where the lodge was. They crept to the front door, Johnny had his riffle in a firing position and Dog and Tim had their mace cams out.  
>After a few foot they arrived the first step, that guided to the veranda. Slowly and quietly they climbed the three steps up. The old wood made eerie noises and Tim was worried that the wood would break under their feet, but it withstood it.<p>

Beth watched them nervously from her hideout.

Tim crept around the lodge, at the window he ducked down before he went on.  
>Dog pushed the door knob and slowly he opened the door. Inside of the lodge it was dark and Dog couldn't hear or see anything. He nodded to Johnny, to signalize him, to go first, because Johnny had the riffle.<br>Slowly he went inside, looking around carefully. Very fast his eyes accustomed to the darkness and he could see the contours of the arrangement of the lodge. But William Mc Shaw was nowhere in sight.  
>Then Johnny discovered the hatch on the ground. The door of the hatch was unhitched and it appeared, that a fight had happened. Worried he looked to Dog.<p>

"A fight must have happened!", he whispered to him.

"What?", Dog asked concerned.

"I don't know, but this door is unhitched and here is blood!", Johnny explained and pointed with his forefinger.

"Let's go down!", Dog said, his voice weakly.

"Okay!", Johnny said and turned back around to the open hatch.

Johnny climbed down the ladder and jumped down the last steps. Softly he landed on the moist ground. He flipped his flash light on and the light wandered through the bunker. A musty smell truckled in his nose. He wrinkled his nose and looked around. On the far end, he discovered the iron circlet. He got a very bad feeling in his gut. When he arrived at this place he was shocked as he saw all this blood on the ground and the wall.

"Dog, come here quick!", he yelled, kneeling down, as he saw something glittering.

He stroked the dirt aside and a silvery watch appeared.  
>Dog came to him and Johnny showed him the watch.<p>

"That's my son's!", Dog said shocked.

"I thought so! But where is he?", Johnny said looking around. Leland was nowhere to be seen.

Worried Dog spun around distraught. He hit the wall frustrated. Now they came so far and couldn't do anything. Where could his son be? Could he escape or was he displaced again? Dog couldn't find the answer. Worried he looked at Johnny, but he shrugged with his shoulder and looked unknowing.  
>Dog sighed heavily and broke down. All his nerves crashed down and he couldn't stand it anymore. Johnny was by his side and laid a hand on his shoulder, squeezing tightly.<p>

"We will find him! But in the dark, we can't see anything. Let us go back to the base and tomorrow we search through the wood, with the help from other rangers!", Johnny said and it sounded reasonable to Dog, so he nodded and braced himself. Johnny clapped his shoulder and together they went back to Beth. On there way out, they met Tim who shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. Again Dog sighed heavily.

Beth came towards them, looking questioningly at them.

"Where is he?", she asked Dog.

He shook his head.

"I don't know hon.", he said sadly.

"Well, we will drive back to the base and tomorrow we'll search for your son!", Johnny explained to her.

Sadly she nodded her head, worried. Together they fought they way back to the jeep and drove off to the base to sleep and the next morning, they would began with the search again.


	8. Chapter Eight: Fighting

_**Chapter ****Eight: **Fighting_

_**24 hours earlier**_

For almost ten days Leland was captured in this cold, musty hole. His hair fell stringy around his dirty face. His tied hands were bloody and his whole body was aching, from the kicks by Mc Shaw.

_'Oh yes, what a nice host!'_, he thought growling.

He was waiting for the right moment to free himself and flee.  
>He had tried to untie his hands, but the bonds were to tight and the rope was cutting in his flesh. But for all that, he wasn't ready to give up. Nevertheless he was a kick boxer and it frustrated him to no end, that he couldn't kick the strangers ass. Again he growled angrily.<br>The darkness and loneliness were driving him crazy. He listened attentively, when he heard the clicking noise of the lock. Now he was waiting for what was yet to come. A loud bang made him shudder. A little light shine wandered through the hole. The glaring of the light was hurting him in the eyes, so he had to close them for a moment. When he opened them again, the stranger was right in front of him, with a disgusting grin.  
>Angrily he looked up in that dirty, unshaven face. After these ten days of captivity he had learned to hate this man, with all his being.<p>

"Hey Chapman! Here drink this!", the stranger, who was none other than Mc Shaw, said, holding up a bottle of water.

And Leland, stubborn as he was, turned his head to the other side.

"Drink!", Mc Shaw snapped angrily, hitting Leland in the face.

But Leland didn't feel the pain, he had learned to shield the pain and emotions away.

"And how shall I do that?"; Leland snapped back, his voice hoarse, 'cos of the dryness of his throat.

Mc Shaw stood there, looking at him thoughtfully.

"If you don't do anything stupid, I will take your bonds from the iron circlet.", Mc Shaw said grumbling.

_'That's my chance!'_, Leland thought and nodded his head in approval.

Mc Shaw came nearer and released the bond from the circlet, but his wrists stayed tied up.  
>Now he could take his arms down, but it was more difficulty than he thought, because his arms were numb and fell lifeless to his sides.<br>But after a little while, life came back in his arms and the blood swept through the veins in his arms again. A tickling feeling washed over him, but it wasn't a comfortable feeling. When he could feel his arms again, he suddenly jumped up and Mc Shaw was taken by surprise. With a hard kick on Mc Shaw's chin, Leland knocked him out for a while.  
>Immediately Mc Shaw broke down and fell to the ground unconscious.<br>Leland took his chance and ran to the ladder, as fast as he could with his tied up hands, he climbed up the ladder and out of his dark, cold prison. He only hoped, that Mc Shaw would be unconscious as long as possible.  
>He gasped when he reached the last step exhausted. With all his last strength he pushed himself up and landed on the wooden ground of the lodge. He leaned on the table, because dizziness washed over him and his world was turning very fast, so that he couldn't find the needed balance. His circulation was affected because of the long motionless.<br>After a few seconds the dizziness went away and he could go on with his escape, but he had lost precious time. He hoped, that Mc Shaw was unconscious still.  
>He staggered through the lodge until he found the door in the darkness. With a heavy sigh he pulled open the door and stumbled outside.<br>Now he stood in front of the lodge and looked wildly around. He hadn't any clue, where he was. It was dark outside and at first his confused brain thought, that his eyes were damaged somehow, until he realized that it was around midnight. Relieved he breathed out.  
>The full moon gave some silvery light over the area, so that he could see at least a bit. He took a deep breath and stumbled down the steps and headed towards his freedom.<p>

_**Half an hour later**_

Slowly Mc Shaw woke up out of the unconsciousness. Bewildered he looked around. At first he couldn't collect his thoughts, but then it hit him like a rock. Inflamed with rage he shouted through the hole, his captive was running. He stormed off out of the lodge and into the forest. Luckily for him, that he was such a good scout. Only a few minutes later he had found Leland's hint and followed his track, but he was far behind his prey.

_**Meanwhile deep in the forest**_

Leland stumbled blindly through the forest, not knowing where he was. But his fear of being caught by Mc Shaw, was stronger than his exhaustion and so he ran further on. The branches of the trees hit him in the face and let a lot of scratches there, but he didn't feel it, all he could think about, was to ran away into safeness. His body growing heavier with every second, aching. He was tired and he was cold, but he kept going. He was fighting through the forest, however after a few hours his body didn't follow his will anymore and so he broke down on the cold ground of the forest. He laid on his side, his eyes were fluttering and he had problems staying conscious. He feared, that when he let his body fall in the unconsciousness, he would freeze to death. But he couldn't win this fight and closed his eyes to the unwelcoming darkness of the unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter Nine: Leonie Cooper

_**Chapter Nine:**Leonie Cooper_

Leonie Cooper was a 25 year old woman who lived in the forest, since the tragical death of her finance Steven. Her dad was a Ranger and after his death he inherited her his cabin. After Steven died, she left her old life behind and began her new life in the wilderness. She loved it here and knew this forest like no other.

She was a good friend of Johnny, one of the Rangers and often they bat her to control through the forest, which she did very likely.

The weather control warned this night about a raging storm, still she went out to control her area. She hadn't had a gun, but a knife to defence herself.

Now, she was out there and with each passing minutes the wind blew stronger and stronger. It began to rain and she had problems to keep herself steady, but somehow she managed it.

She was on her way back, when she stumbled over something.

Startled she stopped and shone with her flash light to the wooded ground.

Extremely wet, a male figure laid there lifeless. Despite of the strong wind and rain she decided to help this injured man.

So she kneeled down, feeling his pulse, it was there, but weak and erratic.

Sighing in relieve, she turned him on his back, discovering his tied up hands. Confused she pulled out her hunting knife to cut through the ropes. She knew that she had to head back quickly so that he wouldn't die on her but time was against her.

Distraught she thought quickly on how to bring him to her cabin. She couldn't carry him, but he had to move.

She pulled him up, arms around his upper body and dragged him through the forest. Normally she needed fifteen minutes for this way, but right now she needed forty-five minutes.

Totally exhausted she arrived at her home. With much difficulty she dragged him in her room and in her bed. She got out and took a fresh towel, brought it back to lay it on the nearby table. Next was a bowl with hot water, which was brought and then she stripped him off his dirty and thorn clothes. She was cleaning one of his wounds, when a low moan escaped his split lips. She stopped and sang a lullaby in a soothing voice. Shortly his breathing evened and she finished with her doing. After cleaning and bandaging his wounds, she pulled many blankets over him and left the room. Sighing she sat on the couch.

An hour later, she went back to her guest to check on him. Surprisingly he looked right at her. She smiled and went to his side.

"Hey, how you're doing?", she asked him. Her voice held a warmth in it and Leland felt safe and secure. He knew he could trust her.

"Sore, but alive, thanks to you!", he answered truthfully.

"You're welcome!", she blushed. "By the way, I'm Leonie and before you ask, you're in my cabin. I found you nearly dead and brought you here. Take some rest, I#ll make some soup!", she rambled, turning on her heels and went straight to the kitchen,.

Confused he watched her go. He really liked her smile. Slowly he moved to a more comfortable position, but groaned as pain shot through his ribs. Frustrated he gave up and shut his eyes.

Slowly he remembered every detail o his ordeal with William Mc Shaw. His breath quickened and his eyes shot open frightened.

"No!", he screamed.

Leonie stood before the stove and stirred some chicken soup as she heard his scream. Quickly she took the soup aside and ran back to his side.

Shocked at what she saw, her hand flew to her lips to hold back a gasped.

He was terribly shaken and cold sweat formed on his forehead. His breathing had quickened and tears were running down his handsome face. His eyes were wide open with fear. Carefully, not to scare him furthermore, she went to his side, bubbling soothing meaningless word to him.

"Sh, it's okay. Nobody will hurt you. You're safe here!", she whispered softly and her hand touched his shoulder, but he flinched away.

Scared and pleading he looked at her.

"Please, help me!", he whispered brokenly.

Her heart broke at his sight.

"Don't worry, honey, will do! But it's midnight and a terrible storm is raging outside. I'll contact the station firstly in the morning, okay?", she explained him.

He nodded and tried to smile but faltert.

"You're hungry?", she asked him.

"No!", he rasped out and turned his head away from her, ashamed of his tears, that were overwhelming him.

Sighing she sat down beside him and stroked his away. Now he didn't flinch away. A very long night laid ahead of her. She didn't know what exactly happened to him, but on thing she was certain, he needed help and that fast.

Two hours later, she awoke with a start. Confused she looked around. What did awake her? She strained her hearing and stood up. Quietly she left the room and went to the front door.

She opened it and looked around.

Her hand grabbed her knife as she heard rustling in the nearby bushes.

"Who's there!", she called out, her voice cold as ice.

"Whoa, easy there ice princess, it's only me!", called out a male voice and a second later a man with an lumberjack shirt and an unshaven face stood in front of her.

"Mc Shaw, what you're doing here in the middle of the night, sneaking around?", she asked growling. She didn't like this man. She was suspicious of him.

"Take it easy, babe!", he snarled at her.

"one and for all, I'm NOT your babe!", she grabbed her knife tightly. "Now answer me!"

"okay, okay! I'm looking for someone dangerous! You didn't stumbled on him by any chance, did you?

"No, and who is this dangerous someone!"

"A murderer!"

"Then leave it to the Rangers!"

"Won't you invite me inside? It's cold out here and the storm gets stronger and stronger!"

"No, I won't. Move your butt back to your cabin and leave me the hell alone!", she snapped at him.

"Ok, ok, I'll leave. But be careful!", he grinned and left where he came from.

Relieved she turned back and went inside. Once in the cabin. She closed the door and went to Leland. Inside the room she stood there wondering, if Mc Shaw had something to do with his condition. It definitely wouldn't surprise her. She sighed. She wouldn't leave his side, no matter what.

Leland tossed and turned, imprisoned in his tortured mind. He was once again left in this hell hole, tied to the stone wall.

"_You know, Leland, you're good as dead to your father. He thinks you killed two men and one of them was your own brother. Duane Lee, if I'm correct, wasn't it?", he snarled. The cruel words, cutting deep into his heart and soul._

"_No, you lie!" he shouted desperate._

"_No, I don't!", His evil laugh filled the room._

"_He's on the hunt. Hunting his own flesh and blood. Not one second he doubted it wasn't you. He don't trust and believe in you. You're nothing to him."_

"_No, that's not true!", Leland whispered, tears streaming down his face._

"_oh believe me, my boy.", Mc Shaw said, kicking him in his gut. Leland screamed._

She watched him in his nightmare. Not sure if she should wake him or not. It was heart wrenching.

"no...no... please no more!", he cried in his sleep.

"What happened to you?", she asked herself sadly.

Softly she stroked his cheek and whispered soothing words to him. Slowly he calmed down a bit, but his nightmare still remained.

She was at a loss at what to do. How could she help him furthermore?

She could only hope, that the storm would soon be over so that she could call for help.

_**At the Ranger station**_

Beth and Dog laid cuddled on the folding bed, holding each other close to give comfort.

Tim couldn't sleep at all. He tossed and turned. His thoughts remained to the hell hole that they had found. Where was Leland? Was he even alive? Or hurt? He wondered himself. In the end, he stood up and went to the kitchen. He needed a very strong coffee and that now! He started the coffee machine and looked thoughtfully out the window. The raging storm weakened slowly but surly. Sighing he grabbed a cup and poured himself some coffee.

"Where are you, son?", he whispered, sipping on his coffee.

The whole family was hurt and the worst part, he didn't know how to help them.

He looked to the watch and it read 4 am.

Only two more hours to go and he could finally go into action.

About ten minutes later Johnny walked into the kitchen and poured himself a cup of black coffee.

"Couldn't sleep?", he asked worried.

"No, my thoughts are always by Leland!", Tim sighed and took a sip.

"I understand, but you need to rest!"

"Oh believe me I know!", he snapped.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you!", Tim apologized, looking ashamed.

"Don't worry, no harm done!", Johnny smiled and patted him on the shoulder in a friendly manner.

"We will find him!", Johnny assured him!

"I hope so, I really do!", whispered Tim and looked down into his cup.

_**Two hours later**_

Dog and Beth stirred and got out of bed.

Stretching they went hand in hand into the kitchen, meeting Tim and Johnny standing by the window.

"Good morning!", grumbled Beth, followed with a big yawn.

Tim smiled.

"Good morning, to you too.. Ready to go?", asked Tim in a serious tone.

Beth and Dog nodded.

!Okay, in half an hour, we're heading out. Be ready by then!", Johnny said and left the kitchen.

Dog looked worried at his brother and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you sleep at all?"

Tim shook his head, Dog knew him too well.

"I couldn't sleep!", he sighed and Beth hugged him tightly.

"Come on let's get ready!"

They left the kitchen to change some clothes.

Right at that moment the telephone rang and Johnny hang up.

"Ranger station, Johnny Matthews speaking... Oh hey, Leonie, how you're doing... Okay, what happened?... What? Are you sure?... okay stay were you are, we're on our way... Bye!", he ended the call and turned to the Chapman family. Three pairs of confused eyes starred at him. He grinned.

"Good news! That was Leonie Cooper a good friend of us. She found Leland last night in the middle of the forest. He was unconscious but alive and she took him in.!", he explained and look in unbelieving faces.

"Is he okay?"m, asked Dog shaking.

"Some scratching, bruising and cracked ribs. He#S resting now, but we have to hurry. Mc Shaw showed up last night. He could come back every minute as we speak."

"What are we waiting for, then?", asked Dog and rushed out of the station, closely followed by Beth and Tim.

Johnny came to them a minute later, because he had called the paramedics.

A few minutes later they were racing through the forest to Leonie Coopers cabin.

_**At Leonie's cabin**_

Leonie hang up the phone. Slightly relieved that help was on the way.

She went to her room and was greeted with a soft smile.

"Hey!"

"Hey, to you too. How you're feeling!", she asked worried.

"I don't know. Everything hurts!"

"Understandable. By the way, help is on the way very soon!"

"Thank you!", he said smiling and reached for her hand. Smiling she took the offered hand and squeezed it.

"You're welcome!", she whispered softly and kissed him on top of his head.

Leland closed his eyes comfortably and sighed.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Maybe!", she whispered smiling mystically.

Standing up, she left the room.

Once outside, she was met with a riffle pointing in her face.

Mc Shaw stood in front of her with an evil smile.

"Hi Leonie! I would like to meet your new friend in there!"

"What do you want from him? He has suffered enough, don't you think!"

He laughed

"That's none of your business sweety!, he snarled madly.

"Take your knife out and put it on the table there!"

She did as he ordered and put the knife on the table.

"Good, now go to him!", he ordered her around. She turned around and went with raised hands to the room.

She entered it and looked warningly at Leland. He sighed but he understood, the nightmare wasn't over yet.

Mc Shaw followed Leonie closely and grinned at the injured man.

"Hi there! Did you really think you could escape me so easily?", he spat angrily.

"No but I hoped so!", mumbled Leland.

"Now get up!", Mc Shaw ordered.

Slowly Leland was fighting to get out of the bed but failed.

"You're so pathetic, Chapman. Help him!"

Leonie nodded and went to aid him.

"Everything will be alright!", she whispered in his ear.

He nodded softly and with her help he stood up and in front of his nemesis.

"Now, get you butt outside!", Mc Shaw shouted angrily.

Leonie stood by Leland's side and helped him to get outside.

Hardly they made it, a Jeep came to a halt in front of them. Leland was barley concious but he tried to held on. Unbelieving Mc Shaw came to an abrupt stop as he spotted Dog in the car. Rage and frustration rolled through Mc Shaw as he grabbed Leland by his neck an squeezed. Helpless Leland grabbed weakly the arm around his neck and was fighting to get some air in his lungs.

Dog, Beth and Tim starred upset at the scene in front of them.

Only Johnny kept his cool and held his riffle on his target.

"It's over Mc Shaw!", he shouted.

"It's over, when I say it is! Hello Duane, it's been a long time!"

"Why?", Dog whispered brokenly.

"Don't you dare, Chapman. You took mine, it's only fair, that I take yours, don't you think?"

"No, please, don't!", begged Beth with tears in her eyes.

But Mc Shaw only laughed and squeezed tighter.

With every passing minute Leland got weaker. Leonie, who stood behind Mc Shaw this whole time, saw her chance and tackled Mc Shaw to the ground. His grip loosened and Leland fell to the ground. He tried to stay concious, but he failed and he knew no more.


End file.
